Through The Flames, Into Darkness
by Lautari
Summary: The events of Into Darkness molded to fit my series.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I'm finally diving back into my series, and this is my spin on the events in "Into Darkness". This will be a series of vignettes from the point of view of different characters. This takes place after "Two Cups of Tea and a Bottle of Bourbon."_

000000000000000

"Admiral, there is a young lady here to see you."

Pike pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "I'm not seeing anyone else today…" His voice trailed off as the door swung open and Carol Marcus blew in with a nervous aide on her heels.

"I'm sorry, sir, she just – "

"It's alright," he assured her waving her off. "Close the door."

The aide backed out and Carol barely let the door shut before crossing her arms and hissing, "You took the Enterprise from him?"

"I had nothing to do with it, I wasn't allowed to be involved," the admiral defended. "Though it's one of the few decisions your father's made that I agree with."

"Jim is the best captain in the Fleet!"

"He is a reckless, thoughtless boy with a lot to learn."

"From what I heard he saved an entire planet."

"Do not use blind luck as an excuse – "

"Don't use Starfleet regulations as an excuse," Carol countered boldly.

Pike stiffened and rose to his feet. "You remember who you're talking to, young lady," he warned.

"I'm trying, she answered honestly, softening. "Sir, I joined Starfleet with the belief that we were more than all that…_bullshit_."

Pike hid a smile.

"And it's a not a belief I got from my father," Carol continued raising an eyebrow pointedly.

Pike sighed and cocked his head. "For someone that has spent the last year running in the other direction, you've come running to his defense rather quickly."

Carol touched her belly. "It's complicated."

Pike raised an eyebrow wryly and knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her. When Carol was done talking about something, she was done talking about something. He came around his desk and perched on the edge. "Jim is a lot of things, Carol. But he's not a captain yet."

"I know what Jim is capable of," she whispered, stepping forward. "I know what he is willing to do for those around him and what he's willing to give up. He is more of a captain than any of those other salty war dogs you know." She smiled sadly, without malice. "He's an _explorer_, Pike. I know you believe in him. I'm not asking you to excuse him, I'm asking you to give him an opportunity to earn his stripes."

Pike smiled at her affectionately. "You've got your Dad's balls and your Mom's heart." He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Carol smiled and turned to leave but Pike's voice stopped her. "You know, you're right about him. You should take that to heart. Give him a chance to earn his stripes. He's a _father_, Carol."


	2. Chapter 2

_["They've taken the Enterprise from you."]_

Jim had barely been able to since Pike had brushed past him. His mentor had barely been able to look at him_. _

_["You're not ready for it."]_

Jim let out a haggard breath and pressed the heel of his palm into his forehead. He truly wasn't ready. For anything that had hurtled his way in the past months. He pulled out his PADD and scrolled through the contacts.

_Winona_…his mother was in Iowa and frankly, he was too ashamed to face her.

_Spock_…not in the mood.

_Uhura_….the hooded glances they once exchanged were now bittersweet and her eyes mostly followed him in confusion now.

_McCoy_…their relationship had gone from bitter to cool professionalism. Would they ever be the same? No. Would they ever be okay again? Eventually. Just…not yet.

_Carol_…he immediately snapped the device shut and waved the bartender over for fill up.

The brunette on the stool down the bar smiled and flashed one back. She'd be the perfect way to forget blond curls falling across his chest in the morning. He opened his mouth to speak, but Pike plopped down on the stool next to him. Jim growled in frustration. "How did you find me?"

"I know you better than you think I do," Pike replied motioning for a beer. "The first time I found you it was in a dive like this. Remember that? You'd just gotten your ass handed to you."

Jim frowned. "No I didn't."

"No?"

"That's not what happened."

"There was an epic beating."

"No it wasn't."

"You had napkins hanging out of your nose. Did you not?"

Jim conceded with a laugh. "Yeah," he confessed. "That was a good fight."

Pike smiled a little sadly. "A good fight, huh? I think that's your problem right there." He let his words sink in a moment before continuing. "They gave her back to me. The Enterprise."

Jim tried to keep a poker face. "Congratulations." He reached for his drink. "Watch yourself with that First Officer, though."

Pike shook his head nonchalantly. "Spock's not going to be working with me, he's been transferred. USS Bradbury."

Jim's face betrayed him and hope lit his eyes.

"You're going to be my First Officer."

Jim met his gaze for the first time.

"Marcus took some convincing," Pike said not unkindly. "But every once in a while I can make a good case."

Jim searched for the words. "What did you tell him?"

Pike wanted to tell him about the heavily pregnant blond that barged into his office hours earlier, but only shrugged. Maybe some other time. "The truth," he said with conviction. "That I believe in you. That if anyone deserves a second chance it's Jim Kirk."

Jim could barely contain his emotion and felt his eyes water. He had to look away for a moment before whispering, "I don't know what to say."

"That'd be a first," the older man said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. He smiled comfortingly. "It's going to be okay, son." His PADD beeped and he scanned the message. "Emergency session. That's us." He punched Jim's arm. "Suit up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Carol?"

Carol spun around. "McCoy."

The usually grumpy doctor's face split into a genuine smile and he made his way through the crowd to his old friend and hugged her tightly. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he said bopping her on the nose affectionately. "What are you doing in these parts, sweetheart?"

"I had dinner with friends." Carol smiled warmly but her eyes were guarded and they skimmed the sidewalk warily. McCoy sighed. "He's not with me."

She tried to hide her relief and she took his arm. "Do you have plans?"

He covered her hand on his arm with his hand and shook his head. "In the old days, I'd ask to buy you a drink, but….." He looked down at her belly. "Now I'd ask if you wanted to go for coffee."

She smiled shyly and squeezed his arm. "I'd love to."

000000000000000

They slid into a booth at one of their old haunts from the Academy days and Carol, never one to dance around the elephant in the room, was the first to speak. "I'd ask what you were doing in the bar district, but then I remembered your love of bourbon and who you're friends with."

"Scotty?" McCoy asked innocently, sipping from his mug. He grinned, but it faded quickly. "I wasn't lying when I said he wasn't with me. But I was looking for him."

Carol grabbed a creamer without looking at him and emptied its contents into her coffee. "Don't you guys usually have a homing beacon on each other?"

McCoy sighed at her sauciness, knowing it was a defense mechanism. "We're haven't exactly been each other's biggest fans lately," he replied honestly. And it was true. He and Jim had settle into an uneasy truce, working and speaking together civilly for the sake of the ship. Sometimes, one of them might say something, or crack an accidental grin that was somewhat of a ghost of the friendship they'd had, but it would disappeared quickly.

Carol frowned at him and he took the opportunity to say something he'd been wanting to get off his chest for a while. "I haven't exactly been your biggest fan either, you know." He said it without malice, but Carol had the decency to look ashamed. He had remained steadfastly by Jim's side through everything, even these last months, because that was where his allegiance was. But he had had a deep friendship with Carol as well. "Jim wasn't the only one you left, Carol," he murmured. "And I've been the one watching him lose it all these months." He leaned forward. "_That baby_, is Jim's. He is_ losing_ it, Carol."

A tear tricked out of the corner of her eye before she swiped it away.

"He deserves that baby, Carol. I know you're scared. Jim is a loose cannon, but I can tell you that he wants this more than anything. He needs this." He paused before continuing. "I know you know he lost the Enterprise today."

Carol hesitated and nodded.

McCoy frowned and wanted to say something but before he could open his mouth, sirens began blaring distantly and his PADD vibrated and blinked. "All medical personnel is to report…." His eyes shot up to meet hers fearfully. "There's an attack at HQ."


End file.
